The Magic Roundabout of the Caribbean
by fallen-angel147
Summary: What will happen to 2 girls from the future when they are catapulted into the past by a strange roundabout! JackOFC and WillOFC
1. Something Begins

"God I wish I was somewhere else!" I groaned to my best friend Lucy, who hiding behind her hair, looked up at me. "Well what do you want to do?" she asked as she went back to her writing project. "I dunno! Something! Anything! Just save me from this boredom" She chuckles, "Well we could go for a walk?" "Really?" "Yeah I really can't be arsed to right this damn story anymore." "Cool my little hobbity friend" I jump off the table and shrug on my jean jacket and shoulder bag. "God this thing gets heavier everyday" Lucy laughs as she finishes packing her bag while I am busy complaining of my stuff. "Why do you complain so much?" "I don't complain its constructive bitching!" I smiled as she giggled. "There's a difference?" "Yep!" I grab her hand and yank her towards the door "Anyways my bag is heavy because of my clothes and shit for the fortnight"  
We walked along hand in hand looking like the proverbial odd couple. One small and hobbit like with all the mysteries of the orient (and without the hairy feet). Whilst the other was tall, not as skinny as she would have liked (unlike her companion who was like a stick) with nothing mysterious about her except maybe the way she spoke (which was sometimes commented on as being unrecognisable). The wind whipped around us making Lucy's long black hair fly into her face causing her to curse, mumble and sputter as she tried to speak through a mouthful of hair. I laughed which caused my glasses to fog up something terrible due to the chill in the air. "Are we nearly there yet?" I groan shoving my other hand in to my pocket whilst swinging our joined hands back and forth. "Nearly," she muttered "and are you constructively bitching again?"  
  
"No" I humph " this time it's complaining" She laughs and so do I as the rest of the walk goes on like the old days where we would walk around our school for no reason other than we were bored shitless. We walk along talking like gangster rappers for most of the walk until Lucy spotted a playground not far from where we were "THAR SHE BLOWS" I look at her a bit worried as I interpreted her words wrong "Huh? What the hell did you say?" "I said Thar she blows" "There who blows?" "Not who bitch where look!" She moves my head in the direction of the park "Ahhhh I see! Oh can we go on the roundabout?" I ask dragging her over. "Ok you big baby" she chuckles as I jump on the large spinning disc. Little did we know what would happen when we go on it. As I span I looked at Lucy and shouted "'TIS FRIGHTFUL BAD LUCK TO HAVE A HOBBIT ON BOARD!" "Tough move over bitch as it would be even worse luck if there wasn't" We both started to laugh and repeat movie lines to each other before breaking into a rousing song of "A Pirates Life" Unbeknownst to us the roundabout began to spin faster and faster as we sang louder and louder and began shouting lines from Pirates of the Caribbean at each other before Lucy squealed "I don't feel too good!" and with that said there was a blinding light and searing pain going through me and the sound of Lucy screaming before everything went black.  
  
"OH MY! What was that?" said the old lady across the street with her husband and their dog. "What was what?" The old man complained. "That blinding light over by the roundabout in the playground!" Her husband humphed "Probably just some kids now let's get home Kilroy will be on soon" and with that said the old couple left. 


	2. Realisations

I woke with a terrible pain in my back, my head pounding and a weight on my chest. I gasped and tried to make my eyes focus on what was there, but all I could see was a black lump. I became quite worried until the thing on my chest groaned! It was Lucy. I moved my arm and poked her in the back as I mumbled "Lucy ya dead?"  
  
"Yeah bitch I'm dead"  
  
"Good now get your dead arse off of me I can't breathe" I shoved her onto the floor beside me. I take a deep lungful of air and open my eyes back up to the most beautiful blue sky I have ever seen. I moan and turn to face Lucy finally getting my eyes to focus properly. I slowly prop my self up on my elbow and take a look around us. I sit there slack jawed and worried. "Errrr Lui?" She groans "Yeah"  
  
"Were there palm trees in that park we were in?"  
  
"No" she looks at me as if I were crazy. "Lucy I don't think we are in London anymore"  
  
"What the hell are you going on about!?" she sits up and looks around before gasping. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"  
  
"I DUNNO" I spot my bag and get up to recover it from its position in some shrubbery. As I am bending down to retrieve the thing that was causing me so much agro I hear Lucy cursing about this and that. "This has got to be a hallucination or a dream or sumin" I open my duffel bag without looking at her and smile seeing that everything is still in there and very much intact when I sigh "We both cant be having the same hallucinations and I am sorry but this aint no dream cos I have pain going up my back like you wouldn't believe! So get used to it luv we aint in London no more"  
  
"Well where the hell are we?" She growls I look at her and smile.  
  
"Why aint you becoming the moody little hobbit" I chuckle as I shoulder my bag again. "Well I don't see you getting upset that we're in some strange place which isn't London you know"  
  
"Well there's a house there all we have to do is knock and ask where we are that's all" She walks over to me and sighs "I don't like it here" I sigh "I know what ya mean it gives me the creeps" I hold open my arms and give her a reassuring hug to try and calm her nerves, when I hear some weird sort of whistling noise. Its then that I notice a small metal object hurtling towards us at great speeds and getting large by the second. I blink twice before pushing Lucy to the ground. "DOWN" I scream as the thing whizzes over our heads and connects with the wall breaking it into great lumps of stone and mortar before continuing on to break through the front windows of the magnificent house behind it. I look up from my position and see the devastation and gasp "My god that's not right" I cry out. I hear Lucy's muffled screams come out from underneath me as I had covered her when I fell. I look down at her and franticly turn her over "God lucy are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She shakes her head for no just as another one goes flying into the other side of the house making us scream and fall back on the floor. "What's happening?" I look out to where the objects were coming from and gasp "Cannon Fire"  
  
"WHAT?" Before I could answer her I hear the noise of people running and of male shouts. We turn our heads and look the way of the noise and sure as the sun was shining there running towards us were the filthiest, ugliest and most horrible looking men we had ever seen. "Pirates" I gasp and grab hold of Lucy's arm dragging her off the ground as one of them spots us. "Look lads we got ours selves some wenches o'er there!" They all turn to look at us and my eyes widen in fear. There looks were nothing but lusty and it wasn't the good kind of lusty. I looked at Lucy and took her hand and pulled hard as I started to run. She was screeching now louder than before as the pirates gave chase. "Come bac' 'ere"  
  
"Lucy come on" I shouted back at her. She looked at me and screamed. "IM SMALLER THAN YOU I CANT RUN LIKE YOU CAN" I looked over my shoulder and saw the space between us and our would be attackers and sighed. I turned a corner and pushed her into the bushes, giving her my bag "Stay here! I'll lead them away" She looked at me and shock her head "No you cant leave me!"  
  
"I'll be back I promise," I hug her "I'm not going to lose my best friend and my bag in one day so stay put" I look over my shoulder as I hear them coming "I'll lead them into that town I saw before the cannon balls ok" Before she could answer I had got up and shouted at the pirates. "HEY SHIT FOR BRAINS OVER HERE!" They all turned to look at me and I ran. I ran like I had never run before and saw over my shoulder that they followed me rather than search for Lucy. Good I think, this is of the good I continue on into the town and look around at the chaos. "Shit" I groan and continue to run.  
  
@;~Lucy's POV~;@  
  
I stand up and watch as the pirates run into the distance. Oh my GOD! What has she done the stupid bitch. I better go follow her and make sure she's ok. But before I take one step out of the bush there was an anguished scream from behind me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELIZABETH" I swing around and openly gawp as I watch a tall, dark haired guy fall to his knees. Judging by how he was dressed he wasn't with that gang of lusty pirates and they obviously wouldn't be that upset over something that they just destroyed. I decided I might as well ask him where I am. "Excuse me do you have any idea where I am?" He turned around really slowly and I got an angry stare for a reply. I stared right back at him and groaned "Well are you gonna answer me?" He stood up slowly and picked up an axe I had not seen before running off towards the house which had just blown up. As I watched him run I thought I had recognised him from somewhere and then it clicked. "OH MY GOD ITS ORLANDO BLOOM" I screamed, "...Wait what's he doing here in the bush on this weird unidentified island which is over run by lusty looking pirates?!" Curious I followed him towards the house or what was once the house before all those damned balls of doom flew out nowhere like FWOOSH! When he suddenly emerged with what looked like a body from the smoke and debris. That's when I realised it was a body and from the look on his face I could tell it wasn't good. "Oh my gosh is she ok?" He looks at me, dazed and nodded but I don't think he convinced himself because he sure as hell didn't convince me for I could see the tears welling in his eyes. He stumbled forwards and laid her down in front of the house and I knelt beside him. I looked her over and gasped it was Keira Knightley. "What the hell is going on here? Are you filming or something? Am I ruining a shot?" I turn my head quickly searching for the camera and the crew when Will interrupts "Excuse me but what in the world are you talking about?" I look at him and say, "You know camera, film, director?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are going on about! Are you a foreigner? If so please leave so I can mourn my wife's death in peace!" I looked at him shocked "But you said she was ok"  
  
"Well I lied..." I see a lone tear trickle down his cheek. I had no idea what was happening, but they definitely weren't filming or they would've stopped by now. Will cradled his face in his hands and although I felt extremely awkward and unsure as to whether this was real, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm... sorry about your wife," I told him as he shook; I could tell he was holding back from crying. "Elizabeth..." I heard him sob. "Hang on, you wouldn't mind if I... your name's not Will Turner, is it...?"He appears slightly startled, but nods his head in response. Oh my God, I can't be, can I? 


End file.
